


Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bad Fic, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-01
Updated: 2005-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite rió apenas y comenzó a caminar para salir del supuesto lugar sagrado y por ende prohibido. Sin dudas ese hombre sería ideal para su... <i>experimento</i>, tenía todo lo necesario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos

Aldebarán caminó con apatía por los alrededores del Santuario, hasta que se topó con un ser mitad demonio, mitad ángel, bello y llamativo. Lo conocía, supo que se trataba de un compañero de armas; pero ¿qué hacia Aphrodite allí? El lugar que pisaba era suelo sagrado y eso significaba que no podía estar allí.  
  
—Ey... —llamó Tauro y el aludido volteó observándolo con despreocupación— ¿Qué haces allí? Sal de ahí, te meterás en problemas...

  
Piscis miró a su alrededor y volvió a depositar la vista en el grandote.

  
—No.  
—¿Cómo que no? Yo también me meteré en problemas si te descubren ahí y ven que no hago nada...  
—Pero si no hay nadie...  
  
Eso era cien por ciento verídico. Aun así, tenían terminantemente prohibido acercarse a la estatua de Athena. Los motivos: El Megas Drepnon. Un arma legendaria de Athena que había sido escondida y guardada por siglos en ese lugar.

 

Ya en antaño habían tenido problemas con los Gigantes por esa arma, y por esa paranoia prohibieron y castigaron con la muerte a aquellos osados que se atrevieron a posar los pies en ese suelo sagrado.

  
Siendo su obligación, porque era un Santo y su pellejo también dependía de su osadía, Aldebarán se acercó a su compañero... pisando el mismo suelo sagrado.  
  
—Vamos. No seas caprichoso... —Pero no recibió respuesta, Aphrodite observaba con inusitada atención algo en aquella estatua— ¿Qué miras? —preguntó con suma curiosidad.  
—A Nike. ¿Ves?...—respondió Piscis señalando la palma de Athena.

Aldebaran miró hacia el lugar que señalaba su compañero, pero no entendió el punto.

—¿Qué tiene?  
—Nike no tiene cabeza...  
—¿Y qué con eso? —Volvió a preguntar sin comprender todavía.  
—Durante años han intentado darle una forma. O sea, nunca tuvo cabeza desde que la historia ha sido archivada, no se sabe si a causa de las guerras o qué demonios, pero su cabeza está desaparecida, como la nariz de la esfinge egipcia. Nunca se supo si tenía pelo largo o corto, lacio u ondulado. Y sin embargo en el afán de darle forma, han inventado su “cabeza”... Y eso es muy “loco”.  
—¿Quieres decir que la Nike de los libros y de las obras que tiene cabeza... no es Nike?  
—Exactamente.  
—Ah... —soltó Tauro sin encontrarle más motivación al tema—. Igual, está prohibido pisar este lugar...  
—Y tú haces siempre lo que te dicen ¿eh? —dijo Aphrodite con desinterés.  
—Bueno... Son reglas del Santuario y nosotros...  
—Somos los malditos lacayos que las cumplimos —completó Piscis observándolo por primera vez desde que lo acompañaba.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó intimidado por la mirada de su compañero— ¿Qué miras? ¿Tengo algo?  
—Eres apuesto... —asintió reiteradas veces como alegrado por el descubrimiento, como quien hace un gran hallazgo por primera vez.

Aldebarán bajó la vista, nervioso, y miró hacia los costados. Nunca nadie le había dicho de manera tan despreocupada algo similar.

  
—Vas a meterme en problemas. ¿Por qué mejor no salimos de aquí?  
—Con una condición... —dijo Piscis con una gran sonrisa.  
—¿Cuál?  
—Si me invitas a salir...  
—¡S-Sí! ¡Claro! —afirmó Tauro con efusividad, emocionado por la petición.  
  
Aphrodite rió apenas y comenzó a caminar para salir del supuesto lugar sagrado y por ende prohibido. Sin dudas ese hombre sería ideal para su... _experimento_ , tenía todo lo necesario.

 

Aldebarán siguió a aquel hombre como perro fiel a su amo, inclusive lo acompañó hasta su Templo… y todos saben que ambos están prácticamente en los extremos.

…  
  
En la salida al pueblo, Piscis no quiso perder el tiempo y en medio de la noche le estampó un beso de novela al taurino, comenzando así una relación. Ya iba una semana, y esa noche en especial había logrado convencerle para que lo acompañara a una cena con amigos. Aldebarán lo era de todos en el Santuario, pero no más amigo que con Muu y su pareja. Fue así que, prácticamente arrastrando a Aphrodite, llegaron al sexto Templo del Santuario.  
  
—Son tus amigos, no míos... —susurró Piscis ya en la puerta.  
—Vamos... Quiero que te conozcan.  
—Ya me conocen —exclamó Aphrodite, y eso era muy cierto.  
—Ya lo sé, pero me refiero... Quiero que te conozcan como persona... —murmuró Tauro golpeando la amplia e imponente puerta.  
—Me da mucha vergüenza...  
—¿Yo te doy vergüenza?  
—¡No!... es que, ya sabes... somos hombres y... —Piscis no encontraba la forma de escapar.  
—Tranquilo. Somos las dos únicas parejas gays en el Santuario, pero tampoco es que los demás sean santos —comentó de manera jocosa justo cuando por la puerta Muu apareció dando por hecho con esa confianza que sí: era la pareja de Shaka.  
—Hola. Pasen. Shaka se está bañando...  
—Hola... —saludó Aphrodite con falsa timidez.  
—Hola... —respondió Muu con una sonrisa y luego guió los ojos a su mejor amigo— Aldebarán… que cambiado estás —exclamó entre sorprendido y feliz de ver el cambio en su amigo.   
  
Si bien solo era ropa, ya no andaba con cosas oscuras o pasadas de moda y gastadas, llevaba una camisa gris desabotonada arriba y un pantalón que le sentaba muy bien, en pocas palabras... Aldebarán estaba impactante.  
  
—¡Oh! Gracias, Muu —dijo Tauro con una sonrisa y mirándose.  
—Pasen, no se queden ahí...  
  
Entraron al Templo. Mientras que Aldebarán se sentaba con la confianza que le habían otorgado, Piscis se quedó observando las pertenencias de Virgo, si bien solía atravesar los pasillos del Templo, nunca había estado dentro del mismo.  
  
—Siéntate, Aphrodite... —ofreció Aries con gentileza— Parece que le ha hecho bien salir contigo —sentenció observando de nuevo el atuendo de su amigo, Aphrodite en respuesta sonrió para luego lanzarle un beso al aire al hombre.  
  
A los pocos minutos de haber servido algo para beber, el rubio dueño del Templo apareció en la sala, saludando a los invitados. También se sorprendió por el cambio de Tauro y lo remarcó, luego saludó de manera parca a Muu quien se sentó junto a él tomándole una mano.

  
Luego de la cena en la que Piscis permaneció en completo silencio, una charla animada y amena dio comienzo entre los amigos.  
  
—¡Qué bueno! ¡Felicitaciones!

  
Fue lo que Aphrodite escuchó decir de quien era su pareja, en ese punto decidió prestar más atención al diálogo.

—Sí, creemos que es hora... —dijo Shaka— No nos importa lo que digan o piensen...  
—Además, si hablamos con el Patriarca no creo que vea mal nuestra unión. Solo es como una manera de hacer oficial nuestra relación frente a todos —agregó Muu.  
—Bien... y si alguien dice algo ofensivo cuando los ven juntos, yo mismo le daré una golpiza... —aseguró Aldebarán con voz firme.  
—¿Han escuchado la novedad? —preguntó Virgo con tono serio— Alguien estuvo en la Estatua Sagrada de Athena, los guardias encontraron pisadas frescas en el suelo.   
—No te puedo creer —dijo Aries asombrado, a lo que Tauro escondió la mirada nervioso— ¿Y ya averiguaron quien fue el atrevido?  
—No, pero espero que tomen las medidas pertinentes cuando lo hagan —sentencio el rubio quien siempre se mantuvo inquebrantable.  
—¿Qué tiene de malo eso?—preguntó con sumo fastidio Piscis, rompiendo su silencio.

Unos segundos muertos se instalaron en aquella sala hasta que Shaka reaccionó contestando con tono de obviedad.

  
—Está prohibido...   
—¿Quién lo dice? ¿El Patriarca? —volvió a inquirir Aphrodite molesto, quien estaba a su lado comenzó a sudar frío.  
—Son reglas del Santuario, es un lugar prohibido y...—intentó apaciguar Muu, pero fue interrumpido.  
—¿Y ustedes siempre hacen lo que les dicen? —cuestionó Piscis observando a Aries y después al rubio.  
—Espera —objetó Virgo—, ¿quieres decir que está persona estuvo bien? Es obvio que fue un acto de osadía, digo... en caso de que no haya tenido malas intenciones.  
—Digo que están acusando a alguien y le están deseando la muerte, porque ese es el castigo —puntualizó Aphrodite indignado—, sin saber los motivos que lo llevaron a ahí.   
—¿Y qué motivos podría tener esa persona? —preguntó Shaka con desprecio en las palabras— Ya te dije, desafiar al Santuario o inmiscuirse para sacar provecho de algo en ese lugar. No te olvides que no solo hay reliquias sagradas, está también el arma de Athena.  
—Por eso, digo que tal vez haya tenido motivaciones profundas para hacerlo —volvió a insistir Piscis.  
—Esa persona no puede tener más motivaciones que meterse en asuntos que no le incumben —Los ánimos de Virgo estaban caldeados.  
  
Aphrodite se levantó de la silla sumamente ofendido, tanto Muu como Aldebarán no supieron qué hacer, y Shaka se quedó en la silla, indignado con ese que no podía comprender su lógica. Reglas son reglas, ellos son Santos y deben respetarlas.  
  
—Me voy. No pienso tolerar a un arrogante como tú —insultó Aphrodite poniéndose la campera.

 

Aldebarán se levantó de la silla sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Mejor, vete —Lo echó Shaka, enojado, su pareja miraba a uno y luego al otro.

Esa contestación molestó aun más a Piscis y abriendo la puerta del templo gritó antes de irse.

—¡¿Piensas venir Aldebarán o me voy solo?!

Sin más opciones, Tauro se puso de pie disculpándose con Muu y después se dirigió a Virgo.

  
—Discúlpalo...  
—¡Aldebarán! —gritó Aphrodite ya afuera.  
  
…  
  
Caminaron en dirección a Piscis en silencio, Aphrodite seguía enojado y Aldebarán no supo qué hacer para cambiar su humor, llegaron a la puerta del Templo y Tauro iba a despedirlo cuando Piscis lo invitó a su Templo.  
  
—¿Quieres pasar? Lo siento, es que ese rubio me sacó de mis casillas.   
—Está bien. Creo que te entiendo. Y sí, me gustaría pasar.

 

Entró al artístico Templo de Aphrodite. Se podía apreciar grandes obras, si bien eran imitaciones la mayoría porque eran algunas que no supo reconocer, grande fue la sorpresa al descubrir que Piscis pintaba. Bellas obras, además de fotos artísticas por doquier.

  
Con timidez Aldebarán ingresó a lo que sería el cuarto privado de Aphrodite, quien al llegar se arrojó a la cama soltando un suspiro. De inmediato lo llamó con una mano.

  
Tauro se sentó a un costado y su pareja lo tomó de un brazo consiguiendo que cayera sobre él, los besos comenzaron de manera nerviosa y luego acalorada. En pocos minutos estaban a tono, ya llevaban una semana de noviazgo y era hora de ir más allá que simples besos.

Cuando Aphrodite notó que el otro estaba un tanto excitado, bajó gatunamente a su entrepierna; pero al ver el creciente nerviosismo se detuvo.  
  
—¿Nunca te hicieron esto? —preguntó y Aldebarán respondió que “no” con un gesto de la cabeza— Veras que te fascinará... —Luego deslizó el cierre del pantalón y sacó del encierro el temible pene moreno del hombre.

 

Lo masturbó con lentitud a medida que su lengua recorría el tronco.   
  
De un solo bocado se lo metió en la boca, comenzando a succionar con fuerza. Tauro acompañaba el acto con gemidos estrepitosos que retumbaban en el Templo. Aphrodite tuvo razón, aquello que le estaba haciendo era sublime, tortuoso, placentero. En pocos minutos se descargó en la aterciopelada boca de Aphrodite, quien al finalizar escaló rumbo a la boca de Aldebarán para comérselo a besos. Poco a poco se quitó la ropa permitiéndole a su pareja deleitarse con la magnífica vista de aquella blanca y suave piel masculina, sus músculos y formado abdomen.

 

Piscis tomó la mano grandota de Tauro y la llevó a su propio trasero para indicarle que lo acariciara, mientras seguía desvistiéndose y desvistiéndolo.

  
Una vez desnudos, las erecciones eran temibles, los penes erguidos que pedían atención se juntaron cuando ellos se abrazaron, arrodillados en la cama. Con más confianza en sí mismo, Aldebarán hurgó con la lengua cada recoveco de Aphrodite saboreándolo con paciencia. Lo volteó dejándolo de espaldas y aún arrodillados, le levantó el trasero para apoyar la punta del glande y empezar a empujar.

 

Con suma facilidad el miembro de Aldebarán llegó a destino y el bombeo dio comienzo, metiendo y sacando su enorme pedazo, atravesando los anillos de aquella intimidad. Pidiendo atención, Piscis tomo de nuevo la mano de Tauro y la guió a su propio miembro para que lo masturbara mientras él ayudaba a la penetración moviendo las caderas con maestría y demostrando lo mucho que le gustaba ser penetrado. Sus sucias palabras así lo confirmaron.

   
Aldebarán no lo soportó más y con un par de estocadas firme, violentas y seguras dejó que el semen saliera de su pene y diera a parar en el interior de Aphrodite haciéndole delirar de placer.

 

Su mano pronto también se llenó de abundante, cálido, viscoso y blanco semen... Un momento de relax en el que ambos descansaban, desnudos sobre las sabanas sucias.  
  
—Ha sido... grandioso... —dijo Aldebarán con una poderosa sonrisa.  
—Tú eres grandioso —remarcó Piscis jugando con sus bucles. Unos segundos que se quedó observando al hombre y reprochándose en su interior. Se acercó a él y le susurró algo en el oído que le arrancó a Tauro una sincera sonrisa de ensoñación, seguido de un profundo beso en los labios.  
  
El aroma a sexo que inundaba la habitación llegó a sus narices deleitándolos y estimulándolos de nuevo. Sin tregua retomaron las caricias en el baño mientras se aseaban bajo la ducha.

 

Y así fue toda la noche.

…  
  
Aldebarán camino presuroso bajo el poderoso sol de otoño hasta llegar a la roca donde Muu lo había citado. ¿Qué podría llegar a querer su amigo? De manera insistente le pidió encontrarse a solas en ese lugar. Cuando Tauro llegó, Aries ya se encontraba sentado y mirando la nada.  
  
—Hola, Muu...   
—Hola, Aldebarán... —saludó girando para verlo. Su rostro tranquilo varió a uno de asombro—Aldebarán... cada vez luces mejor.  
—¿Eh? ¡Oh! Bueno, gracias... —dijo con torpeza echándose un vistazo. Era cierto, incluso había bajado cinco kilos.  
—Te ves bien. Parece que ese Aphrodite le hace bien a tu tonta cabecita —dijo Muu sin ánimos de ofender.  
—Es genial...  
—Dime... me cae bien Aphrodite, a pesar de lo que diga Shaka —dijo con un gesto de reproche — ¿cómo está él?  
—Bien. Hoy tuvo una reunión con el Patriarca. Dime tú, me preocupaste... —exigió Tauro intentando saber por qué estaba allí— ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Tienes algún problema?

  
Un pequeño silencio se produjo hasta que Aries intentó encontrar las palabras.

—Es que... no sé qué le pasa a Shaka...  
—¿Tiene algo malo? ¿Está enfermo?

—No. Está... raro... Ya sabes, más cariñoso de lo normal, más comprensivo. Tú sabes que él, si bien no es frío, no suele ser muy cariñoso.  
—¿Y eso te preocupa? —preguntó con asombro.  
—Tú sabes que la última vez que se comporto así conmigo fue porque me había engañado con Saga...  
—Lo entiendo —asintió Aldebarán comprendiendo los temores de su amigo—. Crees que está con alguien de nuevo.  
—Ese es mi temor; pero no sé... Vamos a hacer oficial nuestra relación y sé que me ama; sin embargo está muy raro y temo que... ¿seguro que no sabes nada? Digo ¿me dirás si Shaka está con alguien?  
—Por supuesto, Muu, no dejaría que te engañe —negó Tauro rotundamente.  
—Por favor te lo pido.  
—Más allá de esto... ¿tú cómo estás? —preguntó mirando detenidamente a su amigo.  
—No sé... supongo que confundido...  
—¿Confundido?  
—Sí... —asintió muy gestual—. Gracias...  
—¿Gracias? ¿De qué? —preguntó Aldebarán desconcertado, en respuesta Aries sonrió.  
—Por ser así. Tan bueno conmigo… siempre lo fuiste... —el aire había cambiado, se podía respirar otras intenciones— Lástima que ahora yo estoy con Shaka y tú con Aphrodite, ¿no?  
—Jamás me hubieras prestado atención de esa manera —dijo Tauro, confiado en sus palabras y sonriendo apocado.  
—No te creas. Yo... bueno, yo... cuando... —balbuceó intentando explicar su situación, ahora que observaba a su amigo tan cambiado no podía creer lo que se había perdido— Pensé que nunca te fijarías en mi y bueno, por eso me fije en Shaka y...  
—¿Quieres decir que Shaka me ganó de mano? —preguntó Tauro asombrado y acercándose peligrosamente a su amigo.  
—Cuando éramos más chicos y amigos, fuiste el primer hombre en el que me fijé... —alcanzó a susurrar Muu antes de que los labios del otro sellaran su boca en un apasionado beso.  
  
La lucha furtiva de lenguas dio comienzo, las manos investigaron cada recoveco y lugar secreto, encendiéndolos aun mas allá de lo permitidos, aquello tan prohibido era sumamente excitante.  
  
—¿Vamos a mi Templo? —preguntó Aries cuando pudo desprenderse de aquellos labios.

 

Recién ahí Aldebarán cayó en la cuenta de lo que pretendían hacer.

  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Si lo pienso más... me arrepentiré. Mejor vayamos.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar sintiendo sobre los hombros el peso de la culpa, pero el deseo era mutuo y quemaba la piel, nublando los sentidos. Sin embargo Tauro no pudo sacar de su cabeza a Piscis y el otro a su rubio. En definitiva se echaron atrás, pero era algo que quedaba pendiente entre ellos.

 

 Acordaron no decir nada, eso era más que obvio, pero las cosas habían cambiado inevitablemente, era doloroso volver a ver los ojos de sus respectivas parejas y recordar lo que habían hecho. Si bien no hubo sexo, un beso y las intenciones no dejaban de ser un claro engaño.  
  
…

 

Aphrodite arrastró a su pareja rumbo al pueblo. No podía decirle que no a su chico y menos después de lo que había pasado con Muu. A pesar de que Piscis notó que Aldebarán estaba muy raro no siguió atosigándolo más con preguntas, optando por otras medidas.

  
En dos horas llegaron al consultorio del mejor médico en estática de toda Grecia, en la sala de espera, sentados en las sillas, Tauro se paró y llevó a su pareja a un lugar apartado para mostrarle algo.  
  
—Mira —dijo bajándose un poco el pantalón y mostrando la ingle.  
—¡Waou! ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? —preguntó Aphrodite emocionado y sorprendido de ver su nombre artísticamente escrito en la piel del grandote.  
—El otro día, cuando vine al pueblo, pase por una tienda de tatuajes. ¿Te gusta?  
—Es una locura... —dijo el sueco con una sonrisa y agachándose hasta el tatuaje paso su lengua sensualmente.  
—Ey... detente... —pidió Aldebarán echando un vistazo alrededor al sentir como su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar con esos lengüetazos.

Piscis rió divertido, mirando la puerta del baño.

  
—Vamos. Te espero adentro...  
—No. Es una locura —murmuró Tauro pero el otro ya se había metido, sin más opciones y con una sonrisa entró al baño para gozar unos minutos con él, quien siempre estaba caliente y dispuesto.  
  
A las horas de haber ingresado al consultorio del doctor, Aldebarán salió con una pequeña venda en la nariz y en compañía de Aphrodite se dirigieron rumbo al Santuario. En algo tenía que pensar Tauro para justificar su operación.  
  
…

 

Fue una tarde que Aldebarán se cruzó con Shaka luego del beso con Muu, pasó por el pasillo del sexto Templo y Virgo lo intercedió. Tauro ocultó su nariz rogando porque no lo detuviera, pero no fue así.  
  
—Ey... Aldebarán. ¿Qué te sucede? Últimamente estás muy esquivo. ¿Y eso? —preguntó al ver la venda en la nariz.  
—No es nada... —respondió ocultando la cara.  
—¿Cómo que “nada? Tienes una venda. ¿O me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta, que te despertaste esta mañana y ya estaba ahí? Mira que el borracho es Death Mask.  
—Es que me caí y bueno... pero no es grave.  
—Te caíste... —sentencio Shaka incrédulo — Ya he dicho que el borracho del Santuario es Death Mask. Ni tú te lo crees...  
—De verdad; ¿por qué voy a mentirte?  
—Era lo último que faltaba. Ese Aphrodite te ha cambiado por completo. Mírate... —exclamó Virgo golpeándolo con sutileza en el pecho con son de reproche.  
—¿Qué tengo?  
—¿Qué tienes? Mira... —exigió muy gestual—, no veo mal que quieras arreglarte y verte bien, pero una operación estética... Por Athena... Ya no eres tú. No eres el Aldebarán que yo conocí.  
—No molestes, Shaka.  
—Has dejado de usar la ropa que tanto te gustaba.  
—No tiene nada de malo cambiar la apariencia y mejorar —se defendió Aldebarán.  
—Has estado haciendo dieta y encima ahora esto.  
—Bueno. Basta —dijo Tauro sintiéndose incómodo.  
—Igual, sabes que yo no dejaré de ser tu amigo. Por ahí, en ese cuerpo grandote, anda perdido el Aldebarán que yo conocí —dijo Shaka divertido y su amigo sonrió.  
—¿Cómo andan las cosas con Muu? —preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.  
—Ya sabes. Ahora bien. Nos peleamos pero ya estamos bien.  
—Se... pelearon... —casi preguntó Aldebarán.  
—Sí. Por el beso que ustedes dos se dieron —dijo Shaka con extrema y dudosa tranquilidad. Al ver el rostro de temor en su amigo agregó con calma—: Me contó. No soportó la presión y me confesó que se besaron... pero ya pasó —finalizó con despreocupación.  
—Shaka, yo... —intento excusarse Tauro, pero a pesar de no saber qué decir, no hizo falta porque Virgo lo interrumpió.  
—Tranquilo. Somos amigos los tres, y por sobre todas las cosas somos adultos. Ya está. Pasó, pero sé que no volverá a ocurrir. No eres un mal tipo... —aclaró comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de su Templo—. Nos vemos Tauro —saludó y recibió como respuesta un silencioso gesto con la mano de quien no conseguía salir de su asombro.  
  
…

 

Aldebarán llegó al Templo de su pareja y en él se lo encontró charlando muy animadamente con Muu mientras tomaban un café, en apariencias se estaban convirtiendo en buenos amigos, pero cuando Tauro se hizo presente, Aphrodite cambió rotundamente de actitud volviéndose hosco, hiriente y punzante con sus palabras. El ambiente se volvió tenso, muy cargado, Aries comenzó a sentirse muy incómodo con las palabras de Piscis y él no podía comprender el por qué de su actitud hasta que habló  
  
—Pero claro, ustedes se llevan tan bien ¿no?  
—Pues… sí —respondió Muu con timidez sin comprender del todo la situación.  
—Aphro... ¿adónde quieres llegar con todo esto?... —preguntó Aldebarán cansado de su sarcasmo.  
—A ningún lado. Sé que ustedes son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y que se llevan más que bien —sentenció con ironía remarcando el “más”— ¿O no es así?  
—Sí. Somos buenos amigos —afirmó Muu con extrema incomodidad.  
—Shaka me dijo lo bien que se llevaban.  
—Aphro —intentó intervenir Tauro, pero con mucho enojo Aphrodite se le adelantó.  
—Se llevan tan bien que se andan besando...   
—Yo me tengo que ir —dijo Aries poniéndose de pie con cara de fastidio—. No pienso quedarme aquí a que me agredan.  
—Muu —intentó hablar su amigo, pero al ver el estado de enojo en su pareja, desistió, además ya se había escapado con rapidez. No en balde sabía técnicas como la teletransportación.  
—Eres un cretino —incriminó Piscis al encontrarse a solas con su pareja.  
—Lo siento, yo…  
—No deberías dejar tu agenda abierta en la mesa. Idiota —dijo Aphrodite con dolor.  
—¿Tú leíste mi diario? —preguntó Tauro con tono de reproche.  
—Por supuesto. Y lo bien que hice. Pues recuerdo a esa mesera de aquel bar. Por lo que leí te pasó lo mismo: “No sé qué me ocurrió, sé que estuve mal, pero no pude evitarlo” —citó Piscis comenzando a alejarse del hombre.  
—Espera, Aphro. —pidió tomándolo de un brazo para intentar explicarle.  
—Pero igual no te preocupes. No me enteré por tu diario. Me enteré por Shaka.  
—¡¿Por Shaka?!  
—Sí, me lo crucé una vez...   
—Pensé que no te hablabas con él —dijo Aldebarán asombrado, recordando la discusión en aquella primera y última fatídica cena.  
—Pero te juro, peor que hablarle fue tener que besarlo...   
—¡¿TE BESASTE CON SHAKA?! —explotó Tauro, celoso.  
—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué te piensas? Encima te das el lujo de enojarte.  
  
Reconocía su falta y trató de tranquilizarse. Lo tomó entre los brazos y le pidió disculpas. Costó el perdón, pero Piscis pudo ver el dolor en él y no tuvo más opciones, o sí... pero no le convenía.  
  
—Alde... Yo no voy a olvidarme de esto.  
—Lo sé. Sé que estuve mal...  
—No quiero que vuelvas a verlos —pidió Aphrodite mirándolo a los ojos.  
—Pero... son mis amigos...  
—Entiéndeme. No puedo estar tranquilo si sé que estás con ellos.  
—Pero...—intentó hablar Aldebarán, pero lo interrumpió.  
—¿Me amas?  
—Claro que te amo —respondió Tauro con seguridad y su pareja sonrió con sinceridad, estampándole un beso en la boca con un “yo también te amo”.  
—No quiero que vuelvas a verlos. Si me amas demuéstramelo de esa forma.  
—¡Es muy egoísta de tu parte!  
—Lo sé, pero lo hubiera pensado antes de besar a Muu —reprochó de nuevo Aphrodite— ¿Lo harás?  
—Está bien —accedió soltando un suspiro, estaba en todo su derecho.  
—Si tú estuvieses en mi lugar pedirías lo mismo —opinó Piscis afianzando el abrazo y perdonándolo con falsedad.

 

Un beso selló la unión y el perdón.  
  
Así, el constante esquive dio comienzo, le costó a Aldebarán, pero consiguió evadir a sus asombrados amigos, bueno... quizás a Muu no le sorprendió tanto, pero Tauro a Shaka ni siquiera lo recibió en su Templo cuando fue a visitarlo.

  
Aldebarán caminaba en dirección a Piscis cuando en las escalinatas del Templo de Virgo se encontró con su dueño y su pareja. En apariencias no hubo resentimientos entre ellos. En parte Tauro se alegró de verlos juntos, y en especial besándose sin preocupaciones a la vista de cualquiera.

  
Pasó con rapidez esquivando al rubio, justo cuando Muu se adentró al Templo de Virgo.  
  
—Ey, Aldebarán... ¿qué sucede contigo, hombre? Nunca estás, no respondes mis llamados.  
—Lo siento, Shaka, estoy apurado, otro día hablamos —se disculó Aldebarán caminando aun mas rápido y dejando a su antiguo amigo más que asombrado.  
  
Cuando Tauro llegó al Templo de Aphrodite este se estaba bañando, no le avisó de su llegada para sorprenderlo gratamente, se sentó en la cama y sobre la mesilla de luz pudo ver una agenda de cuero negra. La curiosidad pudo más y la tomó. La tuvo un rato largo en la mano meditando sobre lo que estaba por hacer, pero acaso ¿Aphrodite no había leído su diario también? Lo abrió y comenzó a releer las ultimas páginas y lo que halló le heló la sangre.  
  
“Día X:  
  
Encontré a la persona ideal para corroborar mi tesis. Nunca pensé en mi compañero de armas Tauro.  
  
1° Transformación: Tuvimos sexo y le hice sentir deseado, creo que fue su primera vez, pero fue todo un éxito porque alcancé uno de los objetivos.  
  
2° Transformación: Conseguí vestirlo a mi antojo y descubrí lo fácil que era convencerlo y manipularlo debido a su baja autoestima.  
  
3° Transformación: No solo le di el aspecto que yo quise, también hizo dieta y él solo comenzó a tomar decisiones con respecto a su propia imagen sin esperar a que yo se lo propusiera.  
  
4° Transformación: Como cité anteriormente, en una de sus decisiones personales se hizo un tatuaje con mi nombre, lástima que ese no es mi verdadero nombre... pero igual fue un gesto muy tierno de su parte.  
  
5° Transformación: En el afán de ser perfecto y deseado, lo arrastré a una operación estética en la nariz.  
  
6° Transformación: Quizás la más importante. Le di a elegir entre sus amigos de toda la vida y yo, consiguiendo que me eligiera a mí y dejara de verlos a ellos.”  
  
Aldebarán dejó de leer porque la furia le nublaba la visión, por la puerta del baño particular apareció Aphrodite ya vestido, pudo ver lo que Tauro tenía en las manos. Con rostro serio preguntó.  
  
—Supongo que estás enojado y que terminamos, ¿no?  
—¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿Qué soy? ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué demonios significo?! —preguntó Tauro con furia, arrojando el diario a los pies de Piscis— ¡¡Un maldito experimento!! ¡¡¡Eso soy!!!  
—No... bueno, técnicamente sí... Digamos que quise probar que la apariencia y lo superficial siempre domina a las personas —explicó Aphrodite con suma tranquilidad y sintiéndose apenado.  
—¿Y POR QUÉ YO? ¡¿QUÉ TE HICE?!  
—Eras ideal para esto. Tenías poca autoestima. Te he dado la seguridad que no tenías...  
—¡¿SEGURIDAD?!! ¡SEGURIDAD DICES! —Ya de pie intentó calmarse— Lo único que has conseguido es lastimarme.  
—Lo siento —dijo Aphrodite con un nudo en la garganta—; pero mírale el lado positivo, ahora tienes más autoestima, más confianza en ti mismo. Te he convertido en lo que todos quieren ser: Seres deseados. Sin ir más lejos Muu se fijó en ti por tu cambio.  
—¿Autoestima? Tú no sabes lo que yo quiero. Por todos los Dioses del Olimpo, no me interesa ser deseado. ¡Jugaste conmigo! Yo... Yo... —volvió a sentarse Aldebarán, con la mirada fija en el suelo —Me tatúe tú nombre y ni siquiera es el verdadero.  
—Janis...  
—¿Eh?  
—Janis es mi verdadero nombre, se pronuncia “Ianis” —volvió a repetir Piscis—; pero Aphrodite es más artístico...  
—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? —Tauro no pudo comprender qué tan macabro podía ser Piscis— Todo lo que me has dicho durante este tiempo... todo... hasta que me ambas... todo fue una mentira —dijo poniéndose de pie para caminar, alterado, por el cuarto.  
—Yo... te quiero mucho...  
—Vete a la mismísima mierda y piérdete... —dijo entre dientes conteniendo los puños.  
—No seré el último hombre en la Tierra. Solo he sido el primero y te preparé para el siguiente...  
—¡Ah! Claro... —concedió Aldebarán de manera irónica— y debería estar sumamente agradecido contigo ¿no? ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por jugar con mis sentimientos! ¿Sabes?... —preguntó más tranquilo, pero con profundo dolor en la mirada— Yo te amaba. Te amo... —se corrigió— ¿De verdad todo fue mentira?  
—Pues… no. Lo que te dije aquella vez en la cama, la primera vez que tuvimos sexo. Lo que te susurre al oído ¿recuerdas?  
—Sí.  
—Eso es verdad...  
  
Aldebarán asintió y conteniendo las lágrimas se alejó soltando al aire un “Adiós”. No pudo ver las lágrimas que Aphrodite derramó cuando se fue.

  
Tauro caminó en dirección a su Templo con el dolor destrozándole el alma. De seguro algún día desaparecería, pero sin dudas jamás olvidaría la cruel enseñanza de Piscis, pero en parte tuvo razón pues él ya no sería el mismo. Entonces ¿había sido bueno o malo lo sucedido?

 

“Lo superficial siempre domina a las personas”, quizás no fue la mejor manera de aprenderlo, pero la lección fue aprendida al fin.  
  
  
 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
